


some people need three dozen roses and that's the only way to prove you love them

by tazernkaner



Category: Hockey RFP
Genre: I apologize for this I wrote it in like two hours, Jonny wants to prove he's romantic, M/M, because Jonny is competitive and wants to be the best at everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazernkaner/pseuds/tazernkaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead he throws his arm over Jonny’s shoulder and says “Tazer? Romantic? Now that's a good one.” </p>
<p> He means it good naturedly of course, but Jonny pulls back and looks at Patrick with a startled expression. </p>
<p> “I'm plenty romantic!” He argues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some people need three dozen roses and that's the only way to prove you love them

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "if I ain't got you" by Alicia Keys. 
> 
> I do not know anyone featured in this work, and it's all fictional obviously. 
> 
> :)

The whole thing begins when they're in Dallas, sitting around a table and shooting the shit. 

They just lost... Bad. As much as Patrick hates losing, he can't help but feel anything but content tonight. Sharpy is across from him, laughing and cracking jokes and being the huge asshole that Patrick had gotten used too as a constant in his life. And Jonny is too his left, their knees touching underneath the table. 

He feels good. Like everything is exactly the way that it's supposed to be. 

Somewhere between beers the conversation shifts to wives and girlfriends. They're verging on drunk and Hammer is getting a bit sappy, telling the story of this big romantic trip he planned for Elena. 

Sharpy of course has too one up him by telling them how he surprised Abby with her dream home in Dallas. Then it turns into a competition of who treats his woman the best. 

Seabs looks over at Jonny with a smirk and says “what kind of romantic things have you done for your girl, Tazer?” 

Patrick grins at that, refusing to take the bait. Instead he throws his arm over Jonny’s shoulder and says “Tazer? Romantic? Now that's a good one.” 

He means it good naturedly of course, but Jonny pulls back and looks at Patrick with a startled expression. 

“I'm plenty romantic!” He argues. 

“Jonny, you've got a ton of amazing qualities,” Patrick assures him with a pat on the shoulder. “And I love you very much, but you're not fucking romantic.” 

“This is why we leave our women home,” Sharpy says. But he's grinning and Patrick can tell he's missed all of this - the guys in Dallas are probably all boring and shit. No way they're as great as Patrick. 

Jonny settles back underneath Patrick’s shoulder and grumbles something at Sharpy that has the table dissolve into laughter. 

Things go back to normal after that. To anyone else, it would seem like Jonny had let it go. Patrick knows him better than that, though, and he can tell that it’s bugging him. 

Patrick really hadn’t been aiming to offend Jonny. He wasn't complaining; he's never been into that romantic shit. He loves drinking beer and playing video games on their nights off. He's never wanted flowers, or that kind of thing. 

But Jonny’s got a determined look on his face when he meets Patrick’s gaze. And if there's a thing Patrick knows; it's that if Jonny has his mind set on something there's no stopping him. 

****

The moment they step into their Chicago apartment, Jonny brings it up.

Honestly, Patrick hasn’t even gotten the chance to lay his bag down before Jonny’s saying “do you really not think I'm romantic?” 

Patrick is tired and cranky and a little horny. He really just wants a quick handjob before passing out on the couch, with his head in Jonny’s lap. He doesn't want to deal with Jonny’s delicate ego. 

“What's the big deal?” Patrick huffs impatiently. 

He knows what the big deal is: Jonny can't fathom not being the best at something. 

“I don't know,” Jonny replies with a shrug. “I just... You deserve that stuff. I didn't realize that I wasn't giving you it.” 

Patrick takes a step closer, biting his lip. “Seriously, Jonny, I don't need that stuff. I love you, idiot. And I know you love me. You show me that in a hundred different ways everyday. I don't need flowers to know you care.” 

“I do,” Jonny murmurs. Patrick isn't sure what part he means, and it must be clear on his face because Jonny clarifies by saying “love you, I mean. So much.” He wraps his arm around Patrick’s waist and pulls him close. 

Patrick smiles as he leans up and brushes their lips together lightly. “Enough to suck my dick?” He challenges. 

“Don't push it,” Jonny counters, but his expression is all soft and smiley. And he totally gives Patrick the best blow job ever, too. 

****

He had thought that was the end of it; they briefly talked about their feelings and then had great sex. It was the way they sorted out all their little issues.

It seems like Jonny has forgotten about the whole thing for a week. They win two games on the road, lose one at home. Everything is normal between them; it’s good. 

But then they don't have a game until Monday, and Q gives them Saturday morning free of practice. So Friday night is theirs to do whatever they want with it. 

Patrick is a bit tired from a long week of games, and on the way home from practice he tells Jonny how much he's looking forward to lazing out on the couch with takeout and movies. 

Jonny has other plans, apparently. “I'm taking you out, Friday.” 

Patrick can't remember the last time they went out out, just the two of them. Probably about two years ago. He instantly recognizes this as Jonny not letting it go. 

“Is this because I said you weren't romantic? Because I thought we were past that.” 

Jonny rolls his eyes as he switches lanes. “This is because I want to take you out,” he insists. “Nothing more.” 

Patrick isn't buying it but he says “sure” anyway. Then “where are you taking me?” 

Jonny hesitates for a second. “Our apartment,” he manages to say through a wince. 

Patrick laughs a little at that. “For takeout and movies? Dude, that's what I just suggested.” 

“No, dude,” Jonny says with an upturned nose. “Not takeout and movies. It's going to be nice - like a real date. I just don't want to go to a restaurant and not be able to touch you all fucking night.” 

“Yeah,” Patrick agrees. That was mostly the reason they stopped going out, he thinks. They always had to pretend to be best buddies, to keep themselves at a distance from each other. Patrick preferred being tucked into their little apartment, where he could look at Jonny however he wanted too, and touch him whenever he felt like it. Their apartment felt safe; he didn't have to worry about what anyone would think of him. He could just love Jonny. 

“It's going to be good, Pat,” Jonny says with a gentle smile. He reaches over and holds Patrick’s hand. 

“I know,” he whispers back. 

****

“I only have a request,” Sharpy says to Patrick over the phone. 

“What's that?” He asks. He's at his old apartment because Jonny kicked him out so he could prepare for their date. Patrick called Sharpy about a half hour ago, so he could whine about how bored he was. 

“If Tazer is home putting on lingerie, you've got to send me a picture.” 

“That's a bit of an odd request, don't you think?” Patrick laughs. “Should I tell Abby she should be worried?” 

Sharpy scoffs. “Please. If I were into guys, I could do way fucking better than Jonny.” 

“Hey!” Patrick protests, not sure whose behalf he's offended on. Jonny is the fucking best. So is Patrick, therefore his boyfriend would have to be awesome. 

“Calm down, Peeks. I'm just saying. If Jonny is wearing anything lace, I need to know. I will mock him for the rest of his life.” 

“He's not going to be wearing fucking lace,” Patrick snaps while rubbing at his temple. Truth is, he has no idea what Jonny has planned and he's a little nervous about it. He should have known calling Sharpy was a stupid idea. 

****

Jonny texts him about an hour later, telling him to come over now. “I hope you dressed nice” he adds as a second text. 

Patrick frowns down at his jeans and polo. All his clothes is at their apartment, because he doesn't live here. Jonny knows that. Whatever. He's past the point of trying to impress Jonny anyway; he knows that he finds him totally hot. It's actually embarrassing how into him Jonny is. 

What else is embarrassing, is the fact that it's only a five minute drive from Patrick’s old building to their place. Patrick had chosen it after Jonny, wanting to be close to him. He actually wanted to get an apartment in the same building but Erica told him that was the lamest thing ever. 

He’d been ridiculously into Jonny, even back then. So they're both embarrassing. 

The door is locked and Patrick didn't bring his key so he has to knock. 

Jonny answers the door, looking handsome in a pair of blank trousers and dark blue button up. He frowns when he sees Patrick. 

“I said dress nice, asshole. This is supposed to be a date.” 

“Well,” Patrick grits out, pushing past him. “Didn't your mother teach you manners? You aren't supposed to call your date an asshole.” 

Jonny grins back, a smug little one that he wears when he thinks he's got the best comeback. “Well it's hard when you're dating an asshole.” 

Patrick rolls his eyes. “Alright. I'm going to change. Try not to be too funny while I'm gone.” 

“No promises,” Jonny calls after him and Patrick smiles despite himself. 

He ends up wearing a similar pair of pants as Jonny’s and a red shirt. 

Jonny gives him a pleased smile when he returns, so apparently he got something right. 

“Alright, woo me you motherfucker.” 

“Honestly, Patrick, and you think I’m unromantic,” Jonny clucks. “This way,” he directs, sweeping his hand towards the kitchen. 

They rarely ever eat at the table. It's usually the island or the couch. But Jonny’s got a tablecloth spread out, with plates and utensils set out and candles burning. 

It's cheesy. Patrick doesn't say anything as Jonny pulls out his chair. 

“What's the smell?” Patrick asks, sniffing the air. It smells a bit like hot beer. 

“The candle, probably,” he shrugs as he sits down himself. 

Patrick scrunches his nose and reaches out for the candle, squinting at the label. “You got a beer scented candle?” He demands, taking a big whiff and then making a retching sound. “That's foul.” 

“What?” Jonny says, defensive. “Would you have preferred something called Meadow Dew?” 

Yes, Patrick thinks. It probably smelt wonderful. He tries to picture Jonny in some fancy shop, smelling candles like an idiot and feeling too embarrassed to buy anything girly. How he came to the conclusion to buy a beer one still baffles him. 

That's why Jonny isn't good at this romance stuff. He's embarrassed easily, doesn't like to be associated with anything girly. 

“I would prefer something that smelt nice,” Patrick counters. 

“Let's eat.” It's a bit dismissive but Patrick chooses to ignore that.

“What are we having?” 

“Chicken breast with a salad and white rice,” Jonny responds as if he were reading right off their nutrition plan. 

“Of course we are,” he snorts back then feels a little bad at the hurt expression on Jonny’s face. 

It's good, like it always is. It's not delicious of exciting or special. But it tastes good. They talk while they eat, Jonny bringing up what they need to work on for their next game. Patrick loves talking hockey with Jonny, but it's not romantic. He doubts Sharpy and Abby even say the word hockey on their dates. 

Jonny can clearly tell that Patrick is acting off. 

“I got you something,” he tells him just as they're finishing eating. Patrick perks up at that because he loves presents. 

When he opens it though, and sees a new iPad, he can't help but be disappointed. 

“You don't like it?” Jonny asks. 

Patrick had been complaining last week about how shitty the battery life on his iPad had become. He was planning on getting a new one this weekend, so it's nice to not have to bother but... Patrick was just hoping for something a little more personal. He's a millionaire. He doesn't need Jonny to buy him an iPad. 

“It's great, man. I told you I needed a new one... So thanks. I uh, didn't get you anything.” 

Patrick is feeling a bit ridiculous now, because he was the one who kept telling Jonny he didn't need any of this romantic shit. He knew Jonny wasn't good at it, so there's no reason to be disappointed. 

“Want to watch a movie?” Jonny suggests. 

“A movie?” 

“Dinner and a movie. Classic date combination. Just because I can't take you out doesn't mean we can't have a proper date here.” 

“Okay,” Patrick agrees. Curling up on the couch together sounds nice, and it was what he had wanted to do anyway. 

Once they're situated, Jonny scrolls through the on demand movies. Patrick points out a romantic comedy and Jonny groans and suggests an action movie. 

He would probably enjoy the action movie, but it gets on his nerves that Jonny is so dismissive of a romance when he's making a point of proving how romantic he is... 

“Just give it up, Jonny,” he snaps. 

“Give what up?” He blinks a couple of times, looking confused. 

“This whole “I'm romantic” mission you're on. I told you, I don't need that stuff. Just accept that it's not your thing.” 

He looks thoughtful for a moment, gaze fixed on his lap. “I can do better,” he says quietly.

“I told you, all I wanted was to watch a movie and eat take out! You don't have to do better, or put in all this effort.” 

“You deserve someone to put in effort for you,” Jonny says fiercely. “Come on. I've got one more thing planned, if you don't like it, then I promise I'm done.” 

Patrick hesitates for a minute. “Alright,” he concedes because Jonny looks so hopeful. “One more thing, then you go back to being my unromantic boyfriend, you got it?” 

The grin that spreads across Jonny’s face is almost blinding. “Maybe,” he says it like he knows something that Patrick doesn't. 

It takes being in the car for about five minutes for Patrick to figure out where they're going. He's only driven this exact route a thousand times. 

“Your big romantic plan is at the United Center?” He questions. 

Jonny shrugs. “Was it really that bad of a date?” 

Patrick laughs lightly, resting his head against the back of the chair. “You bought beer candles.” 

“I guess I'm no good at this,” Jonny agrees. 

“You're the best, though. You know, I meant it when I said that I don't need this stuff. I know how much you love me Jonny and this - what we have, it's... I could do this for the rest of my life.” 

Patrick is startled by the words as soon as they come out. Not that he hasn't thought about it a million times before... But he's never exactly said as much to Jonny.

The expression he's wearing now, awed and wrecked and so happy, tells Patrick that Jonny must feel the same. 

They don't say anything else as they pull into the UC parking lot. 

“What are we doing here?” Patrick wonders out loud as they get out of the car. There was a concert playing there the night before, but tonight it's closed up and empty. 

Casually going there whenever they wanted was not something they did. And before now, Patrick had never heard tell of Jonny owning a key to the back door. 

“Are we sneaking in to play hockey?” Patrick demands as Jonny fiddles with the alarm code before it goes off. 

“Would that be so awful?” Jonny glances over his shoulder. “You love hockey.” 

“Of course I do. But we play hockey together almost everyday of the week. It's not exactly a groundbreaking date, you know? Plus are we going to get in trouble for this?” 

“We practically own this place.” Jonny waves him off, even though they really don't. “Come on, let's go to the locker room.” 

“The stinky sweaty locker room,” Patrick muses as he trails Jonny down the familiar hallway. “That's romantic.” 

He’s right. They do practically own this place, in a way. Patrick can remember back during their rookie year, when he and Jonny stood on the ice, looking at the empty arena and promising one another that they would fill this place up one day. Then he thinks about the stark contrast of winning the cup on home ice in front of a sea of red cheering them on. 

Jonny stops in front of the locker room door and turns to look at Patrick. His eyes search Patrick’s for a moment, not questioning but instead like he's trying to memorize something. “I love you,” he says softly. 

“I love you too,” Patrick answers with ease. He loves Jonny so much. He's loved him since before they filled this arena up, right back to the days where they were overwhelmed rookies trying to figure everything out. They’d grown a lot since those days - as people and hockey players. It was like they grew together though, tangled themselves into a web to the point where Patrick doesn't know what his life would be like without Jonny. He doesn't know who he would be without Jonny. 

Jonny grins at him, small and goofy. A smile he reserves only for Patrick. He turns slowly, pushing the locker room door open and then enters.

Patrick follows him but stops dead in his tracks as soon as he gets a look at the room. 

“Jonny... What...” He questions, a little breathlessly. All the lights are off, but it's lit up by candles surrounding the Blackhawks logo on the floor. All around the room are photos of them together - from photo shoots they were forced into, hockey photos and then the more personal ones that you wouldn't be able to find online. 

Patrick searches the photos, remembering all the moments and the things he and Jonny have done together. When his eyes return to Jonny, he's in the center of the room, dropped down on to one knee. 

“Patrick,” he says in a wrecked voice, like he's suddenly overcome with emotions. Patrick understands; he feels like he might burst with the feelings coursing through his body. “You are by far the greatest thing to ever happen to me. All my life I have loved hockey, I pushed myself to be the best that I could be... And I am so thankful that I did, because hockey brought me to you and as hard as it is to picture my life without hockey, it's unbearable to think about a life where I didn't get you. 

“This stadium is where we got to know each other, where we grew together, and where we fell in love. This locker room is where I get to look over at you, after a game and remind myself of how lucky I am to have found someone who understands me completely, and get to share all my dreams with. We’ve accomplished so much together as hockey players, and it started in this locker room. But now I want to ask you to start new dreams with me, new goals... Life long ones. I couldn't think of more fitting place to ask... Will you marry me, Patrick?” 

“Yes,” Patrick breathes out in a hurried gush. His eyes are stinging with tears and Jesus Christ, Jonny had found a way to express everything Patrick felt and wanted. “Of course I’ll marry you.” 

Jonny stands in a sweeping motion, opening the little black box he was holding to show Patrick the ring. It was a simple silver band, no diamonds or anything. Exactly what Patrick would want. 

As Jonny slides it on his finger, Patrick thinks about how their night began. The candles surrounding them are certainly not beer scented, instead something sweet. The ring fits Patrick perfectly, and he imagines Jonny put a lot of thought into it, instead of the iPad. 

Patrick smiles into the kiss that Jonny was giving him. “You competitive bastard,” he says happily against Jonny’s lips. 

Jonny pulls back with a smug smile. “Told you I was plenty romantic.” 

“And boy did you show me,” Patrick mocks but he can't hide the positively gleeful note to his voice. 

Jonny kisses him again, hard. When he pulls back, Patrick is blinded by the smile that Jonny is wearing. It's bigger than the one he had when Patrick scored in overtime and they won the cup. 

“You said after this I had to go back to being your unromantic boyfriend... But what if I were your romantic fiancée instead?” 

“Fiancée... Shit.” Patrick likes the way it sounds. “We're getting married, Jonny.” 

“We’re getting married,” Jonny agrees before kissing him again. Patrick can't remember a time he felt this great.


End file.
